Dancing
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco watches Ginny dancing. Then he realises that she might not be the only one dancing... Can and will he help her? Voldemort/Ginny, Draco/Ginny. One-shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n:_ Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

Draco flew away from the Quidditch pitch, feeling elated. His team had put in so much hard work, he was certain that they were going to beat Potter this time. He flew around for a while, not really knowing where he was going. When Draco did finally did look around, he realised where he was, but that only happened because he saw her...

Ginevra Weasley, the sister of 6 older brothers, the only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley and the youngest of the Weasley clan: _her._ She was dancing around in her room, that looked completely empty, but then he saw her furniture pushed up against her wall. He only briefly wondered why she had her own room to herself, before he got lost within her movements. She fluidly danced along the floor, twirling and spinning around with ease. He could barely hear the music she was listening to, so he nudged his broom closer, and he stopped above her window, out of her sight, but she wasn't out of his. He watched her dance, turning her body in ways he had never thought possible. She was so elegant, so flexible.

There was a knock on her door, startling both of them. With one quick flick of her wand, everything was back in its original place, and Ginny had opened her door.

"Hello Harry. Where's Ron?" She asked Potter not sounding like she wanted him to be there, Draco noted. Potter didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, he's with Mione, studying for Potions," he said, sounding slightly nervous. "Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked brightly.

"All right," Ginny said trying not to be rude.

She wants Potter to go, but he isn't taking the hint, Draco thought. Even _he_ could see that! Always knew Potter was thick... He thought with a smirk.

"Thanks. I just wanted to ask you something," Potter continued.

"What is it Harry?" She asked, no longer being polite.

"Umm... I... I... was wondering... if you... me..." Harry stammered.

What an idiot! Draco thought. Can't even ask a girl out!

"Harry? Shut up. I waited for you for two years! Do you know how long that is to wait for someone? I'm over you, Harry. I've been over you for the past four years! I'm no longer that little girl who clung to your every word, ok? I'm letting you down gently here, but if you ever ask me out again, I will curse you, understand?" Harry nodded, shocked. "Good, now if that's all you wanted, please go," she said, opening the door. Harry left, stunned. Draco felt like applauding her.

Go Weasley! He cheered silently instead.

Ginny flicked her wand again and all of her furniture went to the right side of her room. She turned her stereo on with her wand and turned it up loudly. She grinned and flicked her wand once. A stage appeared, and she was dressed in a silky dress.

Ginny started moving her body, down to the floor then back up again. She jumped up to the stage, and seemed to float down to it. She danced and twirled.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco was watching her, hungry and entranced.

She twisted back to a sitting position and slid off the stage, jumping up as soon as her feet touched the floor. She continued to move, mostly her feet and legs, away from her body, heel and toe, then back in again.

He watched her until he realised the moon was out and he hadn't gone back to the Slytherin Common Room yet. People would be wondering where he was, or at the very least Pansy would be. He shuddered at the thought of her, but flew away silently. He would be questioned when he got back to the Slytherin Common Room.

---------------------------------

He was right. Pansy saw him and started screeching immediately.

"Where were you? I didn't see you after Quidditch practice. Where did you go?" Pansy screeched, her voice giving him an instant headache. He rubbed his forehead, trying to make her voice go away. It didn't work.

"I was out," he said and went down to his room and before she could answer or follow him, Draco slammed the door shut. He lay down on his bed, thinking about what he had seen. He changed into his pyjamas and went to bed, his dreams filled with images of Ginny and her red hair flying out as she spun and twirled around his body in a green gown.

---------------------------------

Draco woke up, smiling. Something he never did. When he woke up and felt a smile on his face, he yelped and jumped out of his bed quickly, as if he'd been bitten by a Cornish Pixie. He went to his bathroom to investigate. The smile was gone, thankfully. He thought of Ginny, and the smile began to form again. He slapped himself.

Malfoy's don't smile! He told himself angrily, but he couldn't stop thinking of Ginny. He told himself off again, and forced himself to think about Pansy. He scowled. Better, much better. He left his room after getting changed and headed up to the Great Hall, knowing that Pansy wouldn't be up this early on a Saturday.

He entered the Great Hall, scowling, and whom did he see? He saw Miss Ginevra Weasley, of course.

Draco considered walking back out, but that would signify that something was wrong, and he didn't want to bring attention to himself, especially if that attention was from Ginny. He started eating, unaware at first that he kept looking at Ginny. There was something wrong with her. She looked pale, and wasn't eating any food. She had bags under her eyes. Draco wasn't sure if they were the same eyes that had shone brightly yesterday when she had been dancing. He looked at her one more time, before frowning and getting up. He wasn't really thinking when he walked over to her. Ginny looked up at him, not looking scared, but sad, like she'd been crying all night.

"Are you all right?" He asked, not believing the words that he'd just said. Her petite mouth opened in a small 'o', but she nodded.

"I am fine, thank you, Malfoy. Why?"

"You just look sick, that's all," he replied, trying not to stare into her eyes. They were a nice brown, like chocolate, he decided.

"I am fine," she repeated, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than him. Draco just raised an eyebrow, then left the Great Hall without another word. Soon enough he heard footsteps running after him.

"Malfoy!" He heard Ginny yell. He didn't stop or reply. "Draco!" She called. Now he did stop. He stopped so abruptly that Ginny almost ran into him. Draco turned around and folded his arms.

"Yes, Weasley?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude to you in there, I was just shocked that you actually talked to me," she explained quickly.

"It's fine, Weasley," he replied then left again, leaving poor Ginny very confused.

----------

Since the Gryffindors had booked the pitch _and_ had signed permission from McGonagall, there was nothing Snape could do, so Draco and his team were forced to wait until after dinner to practice for the upcoming Quidditch match.

Draco watched Ginny through the dinner. She looked nervous and was extremely jumpy. Draco was confused; she'd seemed so confident the day before.

----------

After Quidditch practice, Draco turned his broom away from the pitch and started flying in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. He could see Ginny inside, but she wasn't dancing. She was in her pyjamas, hunched over her desk, writing furiously. She was writing in a book, not on a parchment, so Draco knew that it wasn't for school. Every few minutes, she looked over her shoulder, at her bed, like she was checking that no one was there. At last, she climbed into her bed, and fell asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, Draco began to leave then he saw her get up from the bed, as if led by some unseen hand. Her furniture disappeared and Ginny began to dance with the imaginary person.

---

"My love... It is time to dance," he whispered. Ginny took his hand in hers and climbed out of the bed. The furniture disappeared and her room turned into a ballroom.

"I don't want to dance... This isn't right," she whispered. Tom's red eyes gleamed and he looked her over hungrily.

"Once you dance everything will be right, my love," he said. Ginny tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong. He held her tightly, making sure she couldn't get away from him.

"Let go of me, Tom!" She yelled.

"Not yet, my love. We haven't finished dancing, have we?" He asked squeezing her cheeks, bruising them.

"No," she answered lamely, feeling completely helpless. After all of this time and all of the years that had passed, she still couldn't wake up from her dreams, her nightmares...

"We must finish dancing, then," he said and twirled her. Ginny felt her cheeks get wet and cursed herself silently. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't let him see her cry again. The tears didn't stop. "Don't cry, my love, we're almost finished… Just one more dance left."

"No! Let go of me! I don't want to dance!" She yelled. "I want to sleep," she cried then clamped her hand over her mouth immediately.

"Do you now?" He whispered in her ear. Ginny shuddered. She shook her head. "Then we shall dance," he said taunting her. Mocking her. She hated him.

---

Draco watched her, shocked. Was it real? Was she hurting herself? He wasn't sure until he saw her bruises appear. Her cheeks bruised themselves, yet she hadn't touched her face once. She started crying, her tears wetting her cheeks, spilling onto the floor. He wondered why no one else could hear her, then realised that she probably had wards on her room to stop sound. Draco didn't know what he could do. He considered banging on the window, but didn't think that would achieve much. He felt helpless. Just as Draco decided to fly into her room, her furniture appeared again and Ginny was led back to her bed. She climbed inside and someone who wasn't there pulled up the blankets to her chin. The bruises disappeared from her face, and he could tell that it was done by a Glamour.

---

"Goodnight, my love. Sleep well. I will return tomorrow," Tom's voice whispered as he disappeared. Ginny curled up into a tight ball and didn't open her eyes for another few minutes before she sat up and made sure he had gone before getting out of bed and throwing up. She sank to the floor and cleaned up the mess her tears and sick had made with a spell. She curled up on the floor and cried herself to sleep, wanting the awful dreams to stop.

---

Draco saw her throw up and grimaced. She fell to her knees and cleaned the mess up before curling into a ball and going to sleep. He frowned and flew away. He knew _what_ was making her so sick, but he still didn't know _whom_.

---------------------------------

The next night, Draco flew to the Gryffindor Tower again. He'd watched Ginny discreetly through the day and she'd seemed even worse. She jumped at the slightest sound and shrank back whenever someone touched her.

----------

Ginny walked over to her bed, feeling scared. She didn't want to sleep in fear of what she would dream... She very reluctantly went beneath the quilt and curled up into a tight ball. Even though she tried hard not to, Ginny soon fell asleep.

"My love... It is time for us to dance," Tom purred. Unable to resist, Ginny put her hand in his and got out of her bed. She followed him onto the dance floor. "I have a surprise for you, my love," Tom whispered in her ear. She shuddered in disgust. "Look at your clothes..." He commanded. Ginny looked down and saw that she was dressed in a fine gown.

It would have cost her family 3 weeks pay _each_ to buy her a dress like that!

"If you come with me, I will give you that and much more, my love. _So_ much more..." He said. Ginny shook her head.

"No! I will never go with you, Tom!" She said and tried to pull away, but Tom pulled her close and cupped her breasts in his hands roughly.

"Oh, you will... If you want your family to live, you will come with me when I tell you to," he hissed in her ear.

"No... Don't... Please, Tom," she whimpered. He kissed her roughly, making her lips become bruised and swollen. His hand went around her throat, his fingerprints bruising her soft skin. She hated him... She hated this dream the most... He'd force her to have sex with him then after a dance he'd leave.

"Oh, my love... I have thought about you for so long. I ache for you," he whispered. He began to undress her slowly. Suddenly, there was a large crash and Ginny's window broke into millions of tiny pieces. Tom looked around and smirked, then everything went silent.

---

Ginny woke up and saw Draco standing there, broom and wand in hand. She stared at him, unable to say anything. Draco repaired her window then helped her up off the floor.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Ginny looked down and saw a green gown on her body. Half of it was undone. So it hadn't been a dream after all... She paled and felt sick.

"I... What's been happening to me?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" Draco asked.

"I thought they were just dreams..." Ginny whispered. Draco wrapped his arms around her when she began to cry.

"It's all right, Ginny. Everything will be all right, my love," he whispered in her ear. "Once you dance everything will be right, my love," he said, his eyes glowing red...

---------------------------------

(a/n: _Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm so evil! I love it!_

_There'll be another part... I think... Review!_)


End file.
